Escape
by Luikno
Summary: I redid "That Big Decision" It's much better ! I'm not a good summarizer, but Serra loves Erk who is going out with Florina, but Serra will do anything she can to stop them... DunDunDaaaaaaa! I's good! I like it !


"Escape"

You might recognise this story. I wrote it a while ago, but I read it just recently and was like "AAAA!" I think the ErkxFlorina couple is cute, and whoever doesn't like it, just imagine Serra and Florina swapped places ! Ah… the Disclaimer… Ya… Well, obviously, I don't own Fire Emblem or anything like this… except for this story +

"Honestly, you spend more time with her than you do with me!"

Ug. She likes me… She had always liked me! And once, I liked her too… If she hadn't been so… imagines Pac Man… Loud, I might have never met Florina. But I did, so…

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I won't go away!"

Yes, I know…

"Erk…" I-I still love you. But… I'm not sure if we still feel the way we used to…" The leaves rustled in the wind. The wind made her hair fly around as if it wanted her to stop saying these things.

"…" I looked down at the ground below the tree limb that we had chosen for a little more privacy. "Serra," I lifted my head, meeting my eyes with hers. "I… think it's time… we put this to rest…"

Her lavender eyes glazed and her bottom lip began to tremble. "P-Put what to rest?"

"Us. We both know that we aren't made for each other. And the only way we will find the right one for us is if we let go of each other."

"NO! I know you are the right one for me! I know we are meant to be together! Whenever I am with you…" She took my hand from my lap and placed it on her bosom. I almost fell out of the tree from the unexpected gesture. "Whenever I am with you, I feel warmth right here… Don't make it die… please…"

"I-I'm sorry, Serra… I just… don't think you are the right one for me…" I pulled my hand out of her grasp and clenched my fist as I returned it to it's place in my lap. "I'm sorry…"

I couldn't stay here any longer. I pushed myself off the branch and touched my feet back to the ground. I couldn't even look back up at her. What we once had would never return.

. . . . . /.?

I headed strait for my tent, snuggled up in my bed and closed my eyes.

What will happen now? What will she do? I hope this won't affect my new relationship.

I didn't know what to do…

My mind was blurred with pictures of times when Serra and I had that spark. A spark that quickly turned into a huge fire, eating all the fuel it can get. But then, we weren't able to feed it anymore and the fire died. We died.

I remembered all of the times we saved each other's lives. When she was backed up between two bandits and I ran in with my spell books, or when she came to my rescue, giving me the strength I needed to carry on.

These thoughts did not end. Not even when Sleep took me in her cradling arms. I was still haunted by the dreams.

…

Sleep dropped me. She dropped me into the unforgiving Earth. But she dropped me into the arms of the one I loved, Florina.

"Erk… Are you awake?"

I blinked. "I am now… But I wouldn't want to be asleep even if I had the chance, now."

She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. Whenever she smiled, I felt happy, happier than I had ever felt in my life.

I lowered her face to mine and we shared a kiss, a kiss that I will remember for all my life. It was the first kiss that we shared actually being free. Free from all of the lies. Free from all of the shadows. Free from Serra.

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"That's good"

She was nervous, I could tell that. I was the first guy that she had ever had feelings for. Before me, she was afraid of any man.

She lay down, sharing my bed. I held her in my arms until the dawn. I loved every second of it. I loved every inch of her… But how soon my blissfulness would end.

- OO

"Everyone! Up! On your feet! Prepare for attack!"

Lady Lyndis woke the camp up from their deep slumber. The both of us sprang up from where we lay and began packing our gear… which was… odd…

"Florina…"

"Yes"

"… Thank you…"

She smiled again.

"But where did your gear come from?"

"Oh! I brought it just in case something like this happened. Good thing, hey?"

"Ya!" I smiled and picked up Elfire.

Outside, everyone was in their usual positions, the Lords in the front, then cavalry, swordsmen, and magic users.

"Florina," I pulled her toward me before we entered our places, "good luck, and do well." I kissed her.

"The same to you," she replied and mounted her Pegasus. Her orchid hair radiated as the sun kissed her and she took her place between Kent and Rath.

I stood beside Lucius. Only faintly, I could hear him praying to St. Elmine for her guidance.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Do well."

"You too, and thank you for the prayer."

"I do it all the time! Don't worry about it, just come back to us alive!"

"Don't you go on dying out there, or else, I'll be really mad!" We both laughed at the joke.

"Do well, everyone!" The Lords charged in to the battle first. They were just the ordinary bandits, just going back to their hideout when finding us to loot. I had always admired Lady Lyndis' skill with a blade. She struck so swiftly and after tasting the sting of her sword, the enemy would recoil in fear.

…But the battle did not last long. It seemed such a short time before that arrow… that arrow of hate and evil pierced Florina's skin. She fell off her Pegasus and hit the ground hard.

"FLORINA!" I yelled through tears. The archer that struck her was just moving in on her to finish the job that he started, but he would not get his satisfaction.

I pulled out my spell book of Elfire and read the words, "Alla Nue Flemtract!" A ball of blazing hot fire shot out from the force in my words and engulfed the archer quicker than he could scream.

"Florina!" I knelt down by her side, letting the tears stream down my face. Her eyes were closed. Those eyes I had loved so much.

"Erk… Thank you," She opened her eyes slightly, her lips barely moving, "thank you for showing me… that not all men are bad…"

"Florina?" I did not understand what she was trying to tell me. None of it made sense. Nothing at all!

"I will carry your memory, and the memory of my companions with me… I will never forget you… Erk… I don't think I will be able to be with you any longer…"

"What? No! Don't talk like that! I'll get you help! You-You'll be fine! Just hold on…" I looked around fervently; searching with the hope that someone would be around to help us. Someone like Serra.

I looked around in a panic. "Where is she when you need her?" I thought to myself.

Ah! There she was! Not far from trouble.

"SERRA!" But my cry did not reach her ears. I called again, "SERRRRAAAA!" This time she heard me and came running, slower than I'd thought that anyone could.

"Serra… please… help Florina!" Tears were streaming down my face again, but she only looked back at me with disgust. "What? Why?" I thought to myself, but she did not keep me waiting for long.

"See, if you'd have just said you still loved me, I would be able to save her life. But now, you must learn." She spoke in the coldest tone I had ever heard.

"What? Why are you doing this? Save her!"

"I can't"

"YOU MUST!"

"Sorry." She said it simply, as if she had just beaten someone in a game of cards. I couldn't believe it! "You broke my heart! There's no sorry for that! I must make you repay to me what you have done."

"WHAT! Why are you making her suffer?"

Florina's head, cut and bloody, lifted with great effort. "Serra… I love him… Just as much… as you do… but please… Please…"

She looked down at her with disgust. "How dare you say that you love him as much as I do? No one understands how I feel about him!"

"SERRA! Florina needs help! Help her! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Erk, I just can't. I'm sorry Florina… please… you must understand… I love him, and you are just an obstacle… but soon, you will be out of my way! No problem!" She laughed. I couldn't believe her! This wasn't the Serra I knew at all! "…Bye!"

And she left. My body was frozen, unable to move. "What has gotten into her? Why won't she help?" My mind was screaming at her. Screaming words I was unable to say.

"Florina… I'll help…" I took out some herbs from my pouch and rubbed her wounded flesh. I knew that nothing would help her now. Nothing could save her from this… It had already happened… Florina… was dead…

Blinded by tears, I held her body close to my body, hoping in vain that my tears would bring life back to her and make her open her eyes, but nothing would happen…

How could Serra do this? Why was she so cold? What forced her to act like this? What did I ever do? I loved someone. Was that such a sin that she had to be taken from me? How I miss her already. Her eyes, so full of life, will never shine again. Her constant cheers of encouragement, never to be heard again. Her hair dull, never to shine again. Life to me seemed meaningless. Nothing mattered. But I would be with her again. Soon. I pulled out my book of Elfire.

"Alla Nue Flemtract." In an instant, my body was engulfed with flames. I saw my fellow companions watching the pair of burning bodies. Watching us. Wondering what was going on. All they knew was that they couldn't stop it. I had chosen this. I had chosen to live with Florina up in Heaven, and that is where I was headed: To Florina. We would be free. To be together, no one telling us whom to love and what was wrong. We would be happy.

And Serra. Poor Serra. She thought that she had done it. She thought that she had finally gotten me, but I escaped. I would never have to deal with her again. The last thought in my mind about her was, "To Hell with you!"

I hope that my suicide hadn't hurt too many people. I pray for Lucius to never lose faith. I pray that Lady Lyndis' skill never die. I pray that Serra pays. And I will see to it that she does, because I'll be back. And when I do, she won't know what to do…

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it… I'm sorry to all of you people for making it so OOCness, but I really like this story! Umm… Ya… sorry if you liked anyone in this story, believe me, it was really hard to kill Erk and Florina… But their back! YAY! Please give me feed back. Like, Dislike. Please, I wanna know! Thank you!

Luikno


End file.
